Christmas Lovin!
by CyberXIII
Summary: Izzy, irritated and overworked, comes home one day to find a lovely surprise in his apartment. Mimi is very happy to see him! Koumi, NSFW!


The young man grunted as he opened the door.

"God, what a day…if I never have to see those two again it'll be too soon."

Kicking off his shoes, Izzy Izumi, age 19, shuffled into his bedroom, muttering, "I haven't been this frustrated in years!"

A smooth, sultry voice replied, "Well, I hope you save some of that frustration for me…"

Izzy stopped dead. "What the…?" He came into the bedroom, and gasped.

"M-mimi! You're back?"

Mimi Tachikawa, age 19, was curled up on his bed, wearing a lovely santa costume. A red santa hat, along with a low-cut, sleeveless, neckless halter-top showed off a tantalizing amount of cleavage. His eyes trailed down her flat stomach and wide hips to her red microskirt, barely a fur-lined belt. It barely functioned as clothing, and what it did cover served only to tease. Her bare shoulders shifted as she lightly adjusted the tiny top, her perky breasts moving in mesmerizing ways. Her smooth legs rubbed against each other as she rolled slightly to face Izzy. The redhead's mouth went dry as he eyed the longing pink-haired beauty.

Mimi giggled. "Like what you see, Izzy dear?"

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

She stood up, and patted the bed. "Come to me, love."

Izzy did as instructed, swiftly shedding most of his clothes as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Mimi licked her plump lips, eyeing the straining bulge in his underwear. "Let me help you with that, dear."

His cock was out of its confines in seconds as she divested him of his boxers. "Well hello there, big boy…"

She gave him the most evil smile she could muster. Licking her full, soft lips, she kissed the cockhead. Her lips smacked on his shaft once more as her gentle fingers teased up and down his thick meat. Her lips made the most obscene shape as she started bobbing her head on his cock.

Izzy sat on the edge of the bed, his fingers curling into the sheets as he was lovingly blown by this lovely Mrs. Claus lookalike. His cock throbbed as she started to deepthroat him, his lips parting as he moaned aloud.

Her eyes opened, and rolled up to meet his. He placed a hand on her head, grinning.

"You're doing great, Meems—AH!"

She had curled her tongue around his head, swiftly shutting him up. His eyes rolled briefly, and one hand came up to place itself on her head. She didn't mind, squealing slightly as he shoved her head forward. Her nose met his scarlet curls as his hips bucked of their own accord. Noriko cupped his balls, gently toying with the heavy sac as she pulled back all the way. Gently, she blew on his cock, before sucking the head back into her warm oral cavern.

That did it; Izzy came, a stream of spooge erupting from his member, filling her mouth in seconds. Mimi swallowed the entire salty load, moaning quietly at the taste as she gulped down every drop. Finally, she pulled away, a string of saliva connecting her mouth to his cockhead.

"Ah…delicious…"

She burped once, blushing deeply.

"P-pardon me…"

Izzy responded by kissing her on the forehead.

"You're adorable, Mimi."

She let out a tiny squee and hugged him. Her massive, soft breasts pushed up against his chest, hard nipples poking him. He returned her embrace warmly, smiling.

"I love you, Mimi…"

"I love you too, Izzy…now…"

She clambered back onto the bed and leaned back, spreading her long pale legs. Izzy's breath quickened and his pulse began to accelerate as he realized she wasn't wearing panties. Mimi felt a surge of pride at his captivated expression. Reaching down with two fingers, she spread her folds, and purred, "Now let's show each other just how much we love each other, Izzy."

Izzy's smile resembled that of a fox who just found himself locked in the henhouse.

"Oh, _let's_."

He kicked his boxers away, and all but pounced on Mimi, kissing her deeply. She moaned into his lips as hands grabbed her hips, pinning them in place to give himself an easier shot. Izzy slid easily into her wet, warm flower, slowly at first, but faster and faster as he found his rhythm.

Their hips smacked together noisily, Mimi gasping and moaning at turns, Izzy kissing her again and again as he plowed her like a field. Her cunt made the most lewd squelching noises as his wood filled it repeatedly. Mimi's hands came up to fondle and grope her own weighty tits as her legs came up to wrap around Izzy's waist. His hands let go of her hips to grip the bed as he tirelessly thrust into her vagina.

Her pussy walls clamped down on his throbbing phallus, feeling it pulse and twitch inside her juicy pussy. Mind numbing pleasure rendered the vigorous lovers inarticulate as Izzy pounded away at Mimi's sopping wet core.

Finally, she could take it no longer. "Izzy-I can't hold on any more…!"

Izzy inhaled sharply, his hands gripping Mimi's hips hard enough to bruise. "Me neither…I think I will…will..!"

Unable to hold back, the young couple came together with twin screams of joy. Izzy slammed himself in to the hilt inside Mimi, panting as his cock pulsed and fired load after load of piping hot cream into her love tunnel. Mimi clung to him, wailing like a banshee as she climaxed.

Spent, both lovers panted, still joined to each other as they caught their breath.

Izzy claimed Mimi's lips in one more kiss. "That was wonderful, Mimi…"

She smiled up at him in a way that had his blood boiling all over again. "The same to you, Izzy. Merry Christmas."

The young couple leaned towards each other, and slowly resumed their lovemaking, gently enjoying their Christmas Eve together.


End file.
